1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support systems for pneumatic air supplies and more particularly pertains to a new pneumatic boom system for suspending a pneumatic air hose above a ground surface so that the air hose is not in the way when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support systems for pneumatic air supplies is known in the prior art. More specifically, support systems for pneumatic air supplies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,200; U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,005; U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,693; U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,867; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,835; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,748.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pneumatic boom system. The inventive device includes an inner drum has top and bottom ends. A top disk is coupled to the top end of the inner drum and a bottom disk is coupled to the bottom end of the inner drum. The top disk defines an annular top flange extending radially outwards around the top end of the inner drum and the bottom disk defines an annular bottom flange extending radially outwards around the bottom end of the inner drum. An outer drum is disposed around the inner drum to permit free rotation of the outer drum about the inner drum. The inner drum has an exposed region defined between the top end of the inner drum and an upper end of the outer drum. The exposed region of the inner drum has an input conduit into the inner drum designed for fluidly connecting the inner drum to a supply of pressurized air. A boom is provided having proximal and distal ends, and elongate upper, lower and side beams. The side beam is coupled to the outer drum. An elongate air conduit is coupled to the lower beam of the boom. The air conduit has a first end fluidly connected to the inner drum by an outlet conduit extending from the bottom disk. A second end of the air conduit adjacent a flexible hose portion terminates at a terminal connector designed for fluid connection to a pneumatic tool.
In these respects, the pneumatic boom system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending a pneumatic air hose above a ground surface so that the air hose is not in the way when not in use.